Expérience d'une vie
by Maryne
Summary: Pensez-vous qu'il est impossible d'unir deux âmes? Pensez-vous que notre monde est aussi ennuyeux qu'on veut bien nous montrer? Cette histoire est la preuve qu'il peut exister des choses merveilleuses qui se cachent sous certaines apparences. (Rien à voire avec la catégorie choisie mis à part la notion de famille)
1. Introduction

Un « enfant tabou » est une personne qui vit en communion avec une âme en plus de le sienne. On obtient ce résultat lorsque la personne en question veut mourir au point d'ordonner à son cœur de cesser de battre : cela est possible si les nerfs sympathique et parasympathique ne donnent plus le rythme du cœur. Ces personnes sont lors parfois sauvées par des âmes inconnues. Cela leur donne des pouvoirs étranges mais s'ils sont tabous c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas dire aux personnes normales ce qu'ils sont réellement. En effet, si une « enfant tabou » dit à une personne normale ce qu'il est, cette dernière meurt dans des circonstances mystérieuses dès qu'il l'a apprit. Et malgré tous les risques que comporte la création de telles personnes, le scientifique William Xiemberg tente de créer l'arme ultime en partant essayant tout d'abord de trouver l' « enfant tabou » parfait, ou autrement dit celui qui sera différent des autres…


	2. Le laboratoire

**I- ****Le laboratoire**

Depuis l'éruption volcanique de 1979 sur le mont Ontake, le plus haut du strato-volcan était de moins en moins visité. C'est pourquoi un scientifique à mauvaise réputation décidé de construire son laboratoire non loin de la cheminée mais abritée de l'éventuelle lave qui pourrai de nouveau faire surface lors d'une éruption. Les plans avaient été fait avec soins : les systèmes de sécurités étaient de tout derniers cris, les locaux et le matériel aussi. Aucun détail n'avait été laissé par hasard et toutes les personnes travaillant sur ce projet avaient été choisies avec minutie. Personne en dehors ne devait avoir vent de cela par sécurité. Le bâtiment en lui-même comptait deux étages et un sous-sol. Le sous-sol était aménagé avec des cellules pouvant regrouper une centaine de personnes et le mélange de métaux était spécial. De plus, une salle spéciale était construite pour une raison inconnue de chacun sauf le propriétaire des lieux et ses plus fidèles acolytes. Mais aucun constructeur ne savait pourquoi tous ses mystères avaient lieux d'être. Par contre, le rez-de-chaussée était là pour accueillir les travailleurs. On trouvait donc un accueil, un secrétariat, des bureaux en tout genre et le service de haute sécurité. Et les deux derniers étages étaient complètements différents de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer lorsqu'on parle de laboratoire. En effet, le premier étage était comme une salle de classe dans laquelle on apprend la SVT ou la physique et chimie. Et le dernier était séparé en deux. L'une des salles ressemblait à une infirmerie alors que dans l'autre trônait un tube qui allait être remplie d'un liquide étrange.

Cet endroit fut construit en 1985 et on commença à y travailler dès le mois de juillet de cette année là. Dès les premiers jours l'infirmerie était presque complètement complète et des personnes étranges faisaient souvent des allers-retours entre le sous-sol et les étages supérieurs. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui se passait mais si quelqu'un venait à découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'information, alors cette personne disparaissait purement et simplement. Tout le bâtiment était donc plongé dans une atmosphère lourde où il était très difficile de communiquer.

Un jour, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes fut emmené vers la cheminé du mont Ontake. Mais sur la bonne soixantaine de personnes qui devaient y aller, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années manquait à l'appel. Pour l'entreprise, il était dangereux et il devait être rapidement retrouvé mort ou vif. Cependant la forêt vierge du mont toute recherche approfondie. On le laissa donc pour mort mais le scientifique propriétaire du bâtiment n'en était pas du tout convaincu. C'est pourquoi il renforça la sécurité jusqu'à un point limite. Mais pour William Xiemberg, il était primordial de protéger cet endroit.


	3. L'enfant tabou parfait

**II- ****L'enfant tabou parfait**

Maryne Achada était une jeune femme tout à fait banale mais avec un complexe : le poids. En effet, même si cela ne se voyait pas tellement, elle était légèrement enveloppée et cela lui avait apporté des problèmes. A dix-neuf ans elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer seule, ni faire de sport à cause de sa cheville trop fragilisée à cause du poids. Mais, maintenant qu'elle avait vingt ans, même si tout cela l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait décidé de rejoindre sa meilleure amie, qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur jumelle, au japon. Elles s'étaient connues un an plus tôt sur un jeu en ligne. Elles eurent tôt fait de sympathiser bien qu'elles ne se soient jamais rencontrées. Cela était dû à leurs multiples similitudes comme leur prénom, leur âge, la composition de leur famille, ou encore leur gentillesse innée. Ce qui était étonnant c'est que personne ne remarquait que plus les deux jeunes femmes discutaient ensemble, plus elles s'appréciaient. Il semblait que leurs problèmes s'envolaient comme si elles étaient seules au monde. Pour Maryne, Marine Pico était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi elles avaient décidé d'aller vivre ensemble dans le pays qu'elles admiraient. Cependant, une organisation surveillait Maryne pour savoir si elle serait bien pour leur expérience et, malheureusement pour elle, le verdict n'était pas en sa faveur. Ayant eut vent de son départ pour le Japon avec sa meilleure amie, ils décidèrent de l'enlever le plus tôt possible. En effet, cela devait avoir l'air d'une fugue pour passer inaperçu. Voilà pourquoi ils décidèrent de l'enlever le vendredi 17 février de cette année-là soit deux jours après avoir pris la décision et la veille du départ de la jeune femme. En attendant ils devaient surveiller tous ses faits et gestes pour être certains que rien ne viendrait contrarier leur plan machiavélique.

Enfin, ce jour arriva. Ils avaient appris la veille que leur cible avait prévu de se promener dans un endroit où presque personne n'allait. Ils avaient donc décidé que ce serait à ce moment là qu'aurait lieu l'enlèvement. C'est ainsi que, dans l'après-midi, la jeune femme fut attrapée, endormie et emmenée dans une camionnette noire. Tout le long du voyage, ils veillaient toujours à ce qu'elle dorme afin qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

Obligés de garder Maryne endormie tout le temps, les ravisseurs l'avaient perfusée faute de pouvoir la nourrir autrement. Le trajet se fit en voiture principalement afin de ne pas alerter les autorités. Ainsi, au bout de quelques mois, ils arrivèrent au Japon. Là, leur pouvoir était grand, c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Ce pays était le seul où vivaient des « enfants tabous » par centaines. On pouvait donc trouver des écoles, des médecins et des magasins rien que pour eux. On les acceptait donc, mais à une seule condition : qu'ils cachent leurs yeux vairons (principalement rouge et jaune) et qu'ils vivent ainsi comme des personnes normales. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espéraient tous les habitants et touristes du pays.

Une fois arrivés au laboratoire du mont Ontake, ils emmenèrent leur victime au deuxième étage. On la prépara : on lui mit une robe médicale (un peu comme les tuniques opératoires en plus habillé), et toutes sortes de tuyaux et un appareils à rêves. Et à partir du moment où elle fut dans le tube emplit du mystérieux liquide, attachée par les mains et les pieds, les expériences commencèrent. Au sous-sol, les « enfants tabous » commençaient à s'agiter comme si leurs vies étaient menacées. Même les gardiens ne pouvaient que regarder les captifs courir dans tous les sens en criant. Mais, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour que l'un d'entre eux puisse avertir une personne bien spéciale de se qui se passait. Cela parce que cette personne comptait venir les délivrer et détruire cette sorte d'usine.

Une semaine plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit, tous les « enfants tabous » du Japon furent réveillés par leur seconde âme qui disait toutes la même chose :

« Une nouvelle « enfant taboue » vient de naître. »

C'est à ce moment là que Joe Caslepin décida de partir. Son fils, qui s'était levé pour boire un coup, lui demanda :

« C'est ce soir que tu compte agir ?

_Oui, lui répondit-il. Je vais utiliser le téléporteur. Toi, garde la maison.

_Ramènes la nouvelle « enfant taboue » qui vient de naître…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je la sauverai des griffes de ce vieux fou. Tiens toi prêt à l'accueillir. Allez, à tout à l'heure, Kenji. »

Et sans prévenir, il disparut dans la nuit, pour réapparaître dans la forêt qui entourait le mont Ontake. Cela faisait des mois que son plan d'attaque était prêt. Il avait attendu l'occasion rêvée pour l'exécuter. Et c'était le moment.


	4. Double sauvetage

**III- ****Double sauvetage**

Maintenant qu'elle était devenue une « enfant taboue », il fallait injecter à Maryne le sédatif continuellement. Mais cela la faisait énormément souffrir. Et malgré les avertissements des médecins, le professeur William Xiemberg, celui qui avait détruit l'esprit de cette pauvre jeune femme, ne les écoutait pas. Il était beaucoup trop émerveillé par son œuvre. Cela fut un avantage pour l'intrus qui crochetait les serrures des cellules du sous-sol. Les gardiens avaient été assommés avant même qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que se soit, la sécurité avait été neutralisée par un gaz soporifique et toutes les caméras étaient hors service. Ainsi tous les prisonniers allaient être libre. Mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, ils demandèrent à leur sauveur de venir en aide à la nouvelle « enfant taboue ». Joe Caslepin s'étonna :

« Elle n'est pas parmis vous ?

_Non, répondit celui qui l'avait tenu au courant de tout ce qui se passait au laboratoire. Elle se trouve au deuxième étage depuis son arrivée. Personne ici ne sait à quoi elle ressemble.

_Bon. Dans ce cas nous allons changer nos plans. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous en sortir sans mon aide ?

_L'un d'entre nous à une boussole dans le cerveau. Il nous guidera. Ensuite, chacun utilisera ses capacités pour aider.

_ Alors allez-y. Lorsque vous serez en sécurité faites le moi savoir. Je vais chercher notre nouveau membre. »

Il se dirigea alors vers les escaliers alors que le groupe commençait à entamer la descente. Au premier étage, il n'y avait pas une mouche. C'était certainement dû au fait que tous les laborantins, médecins et gardiens devaient surveiller le cobaye. Il en profita donc pour préparer un plan d'action. Sachant que toutes les caméras étaient inutilisables grâce à lui et qu'il y avait deux pièces à l'étage du dessus, il eut vite fait de trouver quoi faire. Une fois arrivé à destination, il prépara une diversion et se prépara lui-même. La salle non ciblée explosa et attira ainsi tous les gardes au dehors, laissant les médecins à leur sort. Joe en profita : il sortit son pistolet et menaça tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle :

« Tous ceux qui ne feront pas ce que je leur dit se feront tuer !

_Pitié ! demanda le grand scientifique.

_Dans ce cas, libérez cette fille sans faire d'histoires. Vous allez lui enlever tous ces tubes et me l'amener. Et si des garde viennent par ici ordonnez leur de vous rejoindre sans faire d'histoire.

_ Tu as bien changé Joe, déclara d'un ton faussement solennel William Xiemberg. Tu ne ressemble plus du tout à cet enfant que j'ai sauvé de la guerre il y a maintenant plus de soixante ans.

_Taisez-vous vieux gâteux ! »

Une fois que la jeune femme fut libérée et amenée vers lui, il l'a mis sur son dos sachant pertinemment que le « créateur » demanderai à ce qu'on épargne son expérience. C'est ainsi que le sauveur pu s'échapper tout en sauvant la nouvelle « enfant taboue ».


	5. Une nouvelle famille et une nouvelle vie

**IV- ****Une nouvelle famille avec une nouvelle vie**

Lorsque Maryne se réveilla, elle se sentit complètement désorientée : l'endroit où elle se trouvait quand on l'avait agressée n'avait rien en commun avec celui où elle se trouvait actuellement. De plus, elle avait le souvenir vague d'avoir été attachée dans un liquide bizarre. Elle regarda donc plus en détail autour d'elle. C'était une grande pièce dans le style japonais (comme on pouvait en voir dans certains mangas) qui ne comportait aucun meuble. Le tatami sur lequel elle était couchée était le seul objet de cette chambre. Soudain, un jeune homme fit coulissait la porte qui séparait l'intérieur et l'extérieur et entra, un plateau en main. Il était grand et plutôt bien bâtit. Ses cheveux étaient courts, en bataille et bruns et ses yeux étaient vairons : rouge et jaune. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce et moins grave qu'on se l'imaginerait :

« Comment te sens-tu ?

_Perdue…

_C'est un peu normal. Après tout, tu as vécus beaucoup de choses sans vraiment t'en rendre compte. Mon nom est Kenji Caslepin. Et toi ?

_Maryne Achada. Où suis-je ?

_Chez moi. Avec plus de précision, en voyant la tête d'étonnement que faisait son interlocutrice, tu te trouve au Japon, dans une villa un peu en retrait de la ville de Hiroshima.

_Je vois…

_Tiens je t'ai apporté quelque chose à grignoter. D'après le médecin cela fait des mois que tu n'as rien avalé, du coup tu dois y aller progressivement.

_Désolée de te couper, mais tu es bien japonais ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_Je t'entend parler français depuis le début, quand tu es rentré dans la pièce alors que je n'ai pas dit que je suis française. Je trouve cela étrange.

_C'est parce que nous sommes des « enfants tabous ». Cela fait que, même si nos langages sont différents, nous nous comprenons sans problème. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en se levant, on t'expliquera tout ce que tu voudras savoir très bientôt. »

Ils sortit, laissant Maryne à ses questions. Kenji pensait qu'il ne fallait pas trop la brusquer vu qu'elle était encore moralement trop fragile. Il préférait donc attendre que le médecin soit passé et que son père soit revenu. Les films qu'on avait fait voir à cette jeune femme avaient pour but de la détruire pour qu'elle veuille mourir et ainsi la transformer en « enfant taboue ». Et encore, elle était différente : contrairement aux autres qui avaient tous deux âmes, elle n'en avait qu'une. Le pire c'est que tous les « enfants tabous » allaient s'en rendre compte, et ce n'était pas forcément un bien vu son état.

Un peu plus tard, il retourna la voir, accompagné du médecin. Ce dernier était une femme d'âge mûr avec un caractère très changeant. Et, contrairement à ses habitudes, lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de sa patiente, elle dit gentiment :

« Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_Madame Kaneza, présentez-vous tout de même… essaya d'intervenir le jeune homme.

_Kenji, tu es un bon garçon mais sors, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

_Euh… si cela ne dérange pas, je préfèrerai qu'il reste s'il vous plait, demanda timidement le jeune femme.

_ Non désolée mais on n'a pas besoin de lui ici. Maintenant répond à ma première question.

_Je me sens perdue…

_Bon, laisse moi tout de même te faire un examen de routine.

_Je serai juste dehors. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est rude mais gentille. »

Lorsqu'il fut sortit, l'examen commença. Tout se passa normalement jusqu'à ce que la patiente demande :

« Savez-vous ce qu'on m'a fait, avant que je ne me retrouve ici ?

_Personnellement, je n'en sais rien. Mais l'imbécile de père de Kenji doit le savoir donc attend encore un peu son retour. »

A la fin du contrôle de routine, elle partie, laissant le jeune homme donner des vêtements à son hôte. Elle était très belle avec ses longs cheveux châtains et ses yeux vairons. Elle était mince et légèrement plus petite que lui. Mais elle ne semblait pas à l'aise : ses yeux rouge sang et couleur or cherchaient sans arrêt un endroit où se poser. Et, n'y tenant vraisemblablement plus, elle demanda timidement si on pouvait lui rendre un service. Il lui répondit tout naturellement qu'il ferait tout son possible pour lui venir en aide. C'est pourquoi, quelques instants plus tard, il se dirigea vers une autre pièce de la maison, laissant son invitée se changer. C'était des vêtements simples mais confortables. Maryne fut touchée par cette attention et ne regretta pas de lui avoir fait confiance. Elle enfila donc le pantalon bleu, le tee-shirt et les chaussettes blancs avant de se faire une tresse qui tombait en queue de cheval.

Le soir arriva, amenant avec lui Joe Caslepin. Cet homme, aux premiers abords ressemblait à un ours mais il faisait preuve d'une justesse et d'un calme exemplaire. Ses cheveux courts et sa barbe étaient grisonnants et ses yeux aspiraient la sagesse. On pouvait donc lui donner une bonne cinquantaine d'années. De plus, les habits qu'il portait ne le rajeunissaient pas. Mais cela ne le gênait nullement puisque, ainsi, il arrivait à se trouver une place dans la vie. C'est aussi grâce à cela qu'il avait réussi à adopter Maryne. Lorsque cette dernière l'apprit, elle fut à la fois étonnée et un peu vexée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous assis autour d'un bon repas que les explications commencèrent :

« Alors, nous allons commencer par les présentations. Je suis Joe Caslepin et je suppose que tu connais déjà mon fils Kenji.

_Oui. Je m'appelle Maryne. Mais je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de vous dire mon nom de famille puisque vous m'avez adoptée.

_En effet. Donc, Maryne, nous te souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre demeure.

_Merci.

_Bon, maintenant je pense qu'il est temps de te dire tout ce que t'aimerai savoir. Mais avant sache tout de même que je suis, tout comme toi, le fruit d'une expérience de William Xiemberg. Le connais-tu ?

_Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

_C'est un scientifique qui créé des personnes comme nous. Autrement dit, des « enfants tabous ». Il y parvient en donnant l'envie de mourir à ses cobayes. C'est ainsi que toi et moi sommes devenus ce que nous sommes.

_Moi aussi ?

_Oui. On peut le savoir car tu as été capturée par le scientifique qui m'a transformé, la nuit où je t'ai délivrée c'est la nuit où t'a transformation a eut lieu et, les « enfants tabous » se reconnaissent entre eux.

_N'oublie pas que nos yeux sont aussi toujours rouge et jaune. Et c'est ton cas, Maryne. Je te montrerai après manger.

_Comment est-il possible de nous transformer ?

_ Tu sais que nous sommes animés par une âme ? demanda Kenji. Eh bien, continua-t-il en la voyant hocher la tête, quand celle-ci est sur le point de périr, mourir, disparaître, une autre vient à ton secours si elle pense que tu le mérite. A ce jour, on a vu deux cas : soit les deux âmes cohabitent comme mon père et moi, soit elles fusionnent. Comme toi.

_Mais, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas été victime d'une quelconque expérience. Alors comment sa fait-il que tu sois un « enfant tabou » ? s'étonna le jeune femme.

_Je suis l'enfant d'un « enfant tabou » et la seconde âme qui m'habite est celle de ma mère.

_Elle connaissait les risques, intervint Joe. Elle était heureuse à l'idée de vivre à l'intérieur de son fils.

_Et c'est en partit grâce à elle que tu es ici aujourd'hui.

_Comment ça ?

_Elle m'a donné le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits, de les suivre et même de les rechercher. Ainsi j'ai pu savoir que tu étais la nouvelle « enfant taboue » annoncée il y a quelques jours. Mais papa est parti tellement vite que je n'ai pu que lui demander de te ramener. Et ce pouvoir m'a aussi permis de te ramener parmi les vivants.

_Je ne comprends pas…

_Alors, il y a quelques jours, commença Joe, tous les « enfants tabous » ont entendus qu'une nouvelle personne avait rejoint leur clan : toi. C'était l'occasion que j'attendais pour infiltrer le laboratoire de William Xiemberg, qui est aussi, je suppose, le chef de tes ravisseurs. Ainsi j'ai pus libérer tous les prisonniers. Toi y compris.

_Alors, si j'ai bien compris, il y a quelques mois, je me suis fait enlevée par des hommes de mains d'un scientifique qui m'a transformée en « enfant taboue » avant d'être sauvée par vous. C'est ça ?

_De manière très simple et rapide, oui. Ensuite je t'ai directement ramenée ici et t'ai laissée aux bons soins du docteur Kaneza, appelée en urgence, et Kenji.

_Elle, s'est occupée de tes blessures physiques, et moi de tes blessures morales, psychiques.

_Je vous remercie pour tout cela. Comment vous montrer ma gratitude ?

_Reste en vie pour commencer, répondit Joe.

_J'ai encore une question. Pourquoi m'avez-vous adoptée ? Il me semble que ma famille est toujours en vie…

_Le question n'est pas là. En réalité, il y a au moins trois raisons à cela : la première est que si tu rentrais chez toi, on te retrouverait facilement. Ensuite, en étant ici, tu sera entourée d' « enfants tabous », ainsi tu pourras évoluer plus facilement. Enfin, je ne sais pas si ta famille aurait aussi bien pris que toi le fait que tu ais changée.

_En plus, tu connaîtrais la tristesse de tous les voir mourir.

_Tu veux dire… que les « enfants tabous » sont immortels ?

_Oui. Et il y a encore une chose importante à savoir, répondit Kenji. Surtout, ne dit pas toi-même ce que tu es aux personnes normales sauf si elles le devinent. Sinon cela les tuerait.

_Comment vais-je faire avec…

_Ne t'en fais pas. La personne que tu m'as demandé de retrouver est spéciale. Déjà, concentrons-nous sur sa survie. D'accord ?

_D'accord. Du coup, tu as réussi à la retrouver ?

_Je lui ai envoyé un billet d'avion. Normalement elle devrait arriver dans (temps).

_Merci beaucoup Kenji. Mais, es-tu certain qu'elle comprendra ce que tout cela signifie ?

_T'en fais pas. Il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Ainsi le repas se termina sur une note joyeuse. Peu après, Maryne appris qu'elle avait été inscrite dans la même école que Kenji. C'était un établissement spécialement fait pour accueillir les « enfants tabous » donc on y apprenait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et comment vivre dans la société en vigueur au Japon. Heureusement, le directeur laissait à la jeune femme tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Elle entrerait en première année et Kenji était en quatrième année. Cela était dû au fait que le jeune homme avait vu ses pouvoirs se réveiller quatre ans plus tôt. Malgré cela, il promit à sa nouvelle petite sœur de venir l'aider à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens allèrent acheter les affaires d'école ainsi que l'uniforme de l'institut. Pendant ce temps, la nouvelle écolière demanda à son frère :

« Comme tu es né « enfant tabou », y a-t-il un moment où tu as arrêté de compter ton âge ?

_Non, c'est plus compliqué, lui répondit-il. En réalité, nous pouvons toujours compter nos années de vies. Mais chacun arrête de changer à un âge spécifique. Par exemple, j'ai un cousin qui ne change plus depuis ses quatorze ans.

_Quel âge a-t-il aujourd'hui ?

_Il a vingt-quatre ans. Comme moi. Cependant, j'ai arrêté de changer il y a seulement quatre ans.

_Quand tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Et toi, quel âge as-tu ?

_J'ai vingt ans. Depuis quelques mois déjà. Mais, est-il possible qu'un enfant en bas âge ait ses pouvoirs ?

_Oui, mais on ne sait pas si l'apparition des pouvoirs a un lien avec l'arrêt du changement d'apparence ou de la croissance. En tout cas, on n'a encore jamais vu un enfant en bas âge le rester toute sa vie.

_Je vois. J'ai une autre question, mais qui n'a quasiment rien à voir.

_Vas-y.

_Comment allons nous faire quand Marine viendra ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle parle le japonais.

_Déjà, toi, elle te comprendra. Ensuite nous pourrons toujours lui apprendre. De plus, je t'ai dit une bêtise hier, les « enfants tabous » comprennent toutes les personnes qui parlent, même les personnes normales. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera pour le mieux.

_Je te fais confiance. »

A ce moment-là, ils entraient dans un magasin de vêtements. Tout d'abord, ils demandèrent un uniforme pour l'établissement dans lequel ils allaient. Celui-ci se composait d'une jupe et d'une veste bleues marines ainsi que d'une paire de chaussettes et une chemisette blanches. Quand au blason de l'école et les chaussures à mettre dans le bâtiment, ils étaient fournis. Ensuite ils se mirent à chercher des habits pour la vie de tous les jours. Cela parut plus facile pour la jeune femme de trouver ce qu'elle voulait après sa transformation puisqu'elle n'avait plus de problèmes de poids. Enfin, ils allèrent tout le reste de la journée faire des emplettes ne serait-ce pour que Maryne se sente à l'aise et chez elle dans sa nouvelle maison. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent, bien chargés, mais heureux de leur journée. C'est comme cela que commença la nouvelle vie de cette fille.


	6. Des problèmes continuels

**V- ****Des problèmes continuels**

Trois semaines après sa transformation, Maryne entra à l'école spéciale pour les « enfants tabous ». D'un côté, elle avait hâte de voir comment c'était, comment cela allait se passer. Cependant elle appréhendait un peu à cause de ses mauvaises expériences (insultes, violences, moqueries…). Heureusement la présence de son frère la rassurait et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite n'ait pas été oubliée. C'est pourquoi elle arriva en classe avec le sourire. Son professeur la présenta comme étant une « enfant taboue » qui venait de naître. Cela eut pour effet de créer un brouhaha, ce qui ne perturba pas l'enseignant qui écrivait le nom de sa nouvelle élève au tableau. Ce ne fut que par la suite qu'il réclama le silence avant d'annoncer :

« Maryne Caslepin sera donc votre nouvelle camarade. Je vous demanderai donc de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux. Je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour faire sa connaissance.

_Alors bienvenue Maryne, annonça une jeune fille de la troisième rangée quand le professeur fut sortit. Je suis la déléguée de classe : Mégumi Takushi. Si tu as une question n'hésite surtout pas à me la poser.

_Merci.

_D'où viens-tu ? demanda un garçon.

_De France… »

Après cela, les questions ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la fin du temps donné. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que la jeune femme pu enfin prendre place. Elle savait que se serait différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque-là, que se soit au niveau des cours ou de l'attitude des élèves. Mais lorsque la première heure se termina, elle se rendit compte à quel point ça l'était.

Pendant le temps de midi, elle alla retrouver Kenji. Celui-ci lui avait donné rendez-vous pour manger sur le toit de l'établissement. Elle en profita pour lui donner ses impressions :

« Les cours ne sont pas du tout comme je les imaginais. Mais, du côté des camarades de classe, c'est comme dans mes anciennes écoles mais en pire…

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Je suis toujours un « animal de foire ». Autrement dit, on me saute dessus, on me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un comme moi…

_Pour ce qui est de quelqu'un comme toi, ça peut se comprendre, sans vouloir te vexer.

_Comment ça ?

_Salut Kenji ! s'écria une voix masculine. C'est la petite sœur dont tu m'as tant parlé cette belle jeune fille qui mange à tes côtés ?

_Salut mon pote. Oui, c'est bien elle. Maryne, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Mitsuki. Et Mitsuki, je te présente Maryne.

_Es-tu certain qu'on ne te l'aurai pas changée ? Elle n'a qu'une seule âme…

_Voilà ce que je voulais te dire.

_Je vois, sauf que lui le fait voir avec un tout petit peu plus de tact que ce que j'ai pu voir ce matin. Mais, au fait, Kenji, tu ne m'avais pas dit hier soir que les « enfants tabous » se reconnaissaient entre eux ?

_On le peut, répondit Mitsuki, mais souvent on se fit au nombre d'âmes. Sinon il y a une autre méthode mais…

_Mais elle est tellement difficile à maîtriser qu'un idiot comme lui ne peut pas la pratiquer ! » termina Kenji en chahutant avec son ami. Cependant, ils ne purent continuer à s'amuser puisque la cloche annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi sonna. Ils se rendirent dans leur salle de cours en passant tout d'abord par celle de Maryne. Puis le reste de la journée se passa sans réel problème ou incident. Mais lorsque ce fut la fin des cours, alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à rejoindre son frère, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus de la classe lui bloqua le passage avec toute sa bande. Leur sourire narquois et sardonique ne demandait en aucun cas une quelconque amitié. D'ailleurs, quand tout le monde fut parti, elle fut plaquée contre la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« Qu'as-tu prévu cette fois Hana ? demanda une des filles de la bande.

_Si je le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise pour elle, et elle pourrait nous échapper, répondit la dénommée Hana, ce qui fit rire toutes les autres. Alors, mademoiselle. Dis-moi pourquoi tu prétends être une « enfant taboue » alors que tu n'as qu'une seule âme. Réponds-moi ou je te charcute ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant un cutter alors que sa victime restait muette.

_Je te conseil vivement de lâcher ma petite sœur ! annonça calmement et soudainement une voix masculine.

_Kenji !

_Oh ! Mais que voyons-nous là, les filles ? Un quatrième année qui s'occupe d'affaires qui ne sont pas les siennes.

_Ne me fais pas répéter ce que je viens de te demander, menaça le jeune homme en s'approchant doucement.

_Oh ! Désolée, je crois avoir oublié… Mais me pardonneras-tu mon beau brun ? demanda la blonde d'un ton faussement enjoliveur.

_Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas me faire répéter, gronda-t-il après avoir frappé son interlocutrice. Maintenant relâchez ma petite sœur ou vous allez toutes le regretter amèrement !

_Allons, Kenji. Pourquoi être si brutal avec de si jolies jeunes filles ?

_Tu es en retard Mitsuki. Mais si c'est pour prendre la défense de celles qui martyrisent ma sœur, t'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir, rétorqua Kenji en rejoignant Maryne qui était encore sous le choc.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, mais, vois-tu, je ne peux pas résister à tout ce qui est relié à la gente féminine.

_Dans ce cas je te les laisse, espèce de charmeur de serpents. Viens Maryne, on s'en va. »

Peu de temps après, sur le chemin qui menait au centre ville, la jeune femme demanda, après avoir recouvert ses esprits :

« Pourquoi les filles qui m'ont menacée avaient les yeux de la même couleur ? Pourtant elles étaient bien des « enfants tabous »…

_Au Japon, on nous autorise à nous mélanger aux gens normaux mais à la condition de cacher nos différences, nos pouvoirs, tout ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. C'est pourquoi nous mettons des lentilles de couleur pour cacher nos yeux.

_Je comprends mieux à présent. Voilà pourquoi tes yeux sont marrons lorsque nous sortons. Mais, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir acheté avant ?

_Nous allons chercher les lentilles que papa t'a commandées. Il paraît que leur couleur est comme ton œil jaune : couleur or.

_Pourquoi cela ?

_D'après ce que papa m'a expliqué, ce serai parce que la couleur de tes yeux se verrait quand même au travers des lentilles.

_Je vois. Bon, allons-y aniki. »


	7. Une nouvelle petite soeur

**VI- ****Une nouvelle petite sœur**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Maryne était entrée à l'école. Ses problèmes d'intégration n'avaient pas réellement baissés mais elle pouvait toujours compter sur Kenji pour l'aider quand elle en avait besoin. Du côté des cours, bien qu'elle soit arrivée en milieu d'année, ses professeurs disaient d'elle qu'elle était la meilleure élève qu'ils avaient vus depuis des siècles. Dans sa nouvelle maison, elle commençait peu à peu à se faire au règlement intérieur. Mais le plus dur à supporter dans celui-ci, c'était les entraînements du soir qui étaient obligatoires et dirigés par Joe. Ils consistaient à maîtriser les pouvoirs que l'on possédait. Bien entendu, cela faisait aussi parti des devoirs que l'on donnait à l'école. Cependant, le lendemain, les écoliers étaient épuisés dès le début de la journée. En ce qui concernait la jeune femme, cette mesure avait tout de même montré au père de Kenji de voir que sa fille adoptive possédait, à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un, toujours plus de pouvoirs. Cela était certainement dû à l'âme fusionnée qu'elle possédait. Mais, pour l'intéressée, cela n'avait qu'une importance secondaire : alors qu'on lui expliquait certaines techniques, elle cherchait sans arrêt la position de sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait, Maryne ne cessait de compter le temps qui passait. Son frère, qui n'aimait pas la voir ruminer ainsi, passait encore plus de temps que d'habitude avec elle pour parler, aller faire du shopping, etc. Jusqu'au jour tant attendu. Le père des deux jeunes gens les avait envoyé plus tôt que prévu à l'école pour pouvoir préparer la grande surprise qu'il leur réservait. Bien entendu, le jeune homme se doutait de quelque chose, mais sa jeune sœur, elle, avait perdu le compte. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir quand elle avait commencé à attendre avec tant d'impatience. Et, comme les cours commençaient avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à se concentrer, elle ne pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour localiser Marine. Et, le midi, Kenji et Mitsuki faisaient tellement les mariolles autour d'elle qu'elle ne pu le faire non plus. Croyant qu'elle cherchait toujours quel événement il allait y avoir, l'ami de la jeune femme déclara :

« Vaut mieux ne pas trop espérer quelque chose qu'on veut sinon on ne le voit pas arriver.

_Alors, elle arrive aujourd'hui ! Merci espèce de guignol.

_Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?

_Parce que c'est en parti ta faute si je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer pour localiser ma sœur jumelle.

_Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! » la menaça-t-il en plaisantant.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Maryne était si excitée qu'il était impossible de la calmer. Avec son frère, ils avaient hâte d'être chez eux, même si ce n'était pas pour la même raison. Et, lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Joe les appela dans le salon. Les deux jeunes gens furent cloués sur place dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle : Leur père était assis en face d'une jeune femme asiatique, avec des cheveux long et une voix très apaisante. Maryne reconnus tout de suite sa sœur jumelle mais, bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à dire une seule phrase qui ait un sens :

« Onee-chan… J'y crois pas…

_Ben alors, tu comptes prendre racine mei-mei ?

_Non, bien sure que non, répondit-elle en riant. Tu m'as énormément manquée.

_Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. Et qu'est-ce que tu as changée ! Je n'en reviens pas. Si on ne m'avait pas montré une photo de toi après ta transformation –comme ils disent- je ne t'aurais jamais reconnue.

_Tu m'étonnes. Quant à toi, tu n'as pas du tout changé.

_Dis-moi papa, demanda Kenji, tu ne vas pas me dire que lorsque je t'ai annoncé que la meilleure amie de Maryne allait arriver tu as tout de suite tout planifié à ta sauce.

_Et si. En faisant quelques recherches, j'ai appris que cette jeune femme était orpheline depuis peu. Nous sommes donc allé à la mairie où nous l'avons enregistrée sous le prénom de Hana et je l'ai adoptée. Donc, ces deux jeunes femmes sont maintenant tes deux sœurs et elles peuvent aussi se dire jumelles.

_J'ai bien entendu ?! s'exclama Maryne.

_Oui, lui répondit la nouvelle arrivante dans la famille. Hana était mon deuxième prénom donc ça ne me change pas vraiment.

_Hana… ça te vas très bien. En plus, maintenant, nous pourrons aussi nous reconnaître, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

_Mais, au fait, j'ai oublié de vous demander, pourquoi avez-vous tous les trois des yeux vairons rouge et jaune ? Surtout toi, mei-mei.

_Papa, tu ne lui as rien dit ?

_Kenji, si je lui avais dit, j'aurais pu la détruire en disant par la même occasion ce que je suis.

_Onee-chan, je ne peux pas te dire ce que je suis exactement mais sache que le changement de couleur de mes yeux est aussi dû à ma transformation.

_Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me le dire ?

_Parce que nous aimerions tous que tu vives, répondit son père adoptif.

_Dis-moi, Joe, demanda une voix masculine, es-tu certain que c'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas lui dire que vous êtes tous les trois des « enfants tabous » ?

_ Xiemberg !

_Moi-même.

_Quoi ?! C'est cet homme qui vous a transformés, Maryne et toi, papa ?

_Oui Kenji.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Hana. Qui sont ces gens ? Et que nous veulent-ils ?

_Je suis le grand et l'unique scientifique William Xiemberg. Je suis simplement récupérer ma belle expérience. L' « enfant taboue » ultime.

_Jamais vous ne toucherez aux membres de ma famille ! s'interposa Joe. Vous devrez d'abord me passer sur le corps !

_Ce ne sera pas la peine, papa. »

Maryne émettait une belle lumière dorée qui inondait la pièce. Joe se demandait se qui se passait puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène. En fait, la jeune femme utilisait ses pouvoirs afin de créer une barrière protectrice autour de sa famille, un couteau de chasse qui apparaîtrait dans sa main droite ainsi qu'un bombe dans le laboratoire qui l'avait transformée et où l'on voulait la ramener, sur le mont Ontake. Et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la lumière disparut pour se rassembler sur la barrière. Ainsi on pouvait voir ses contours, et l'arme apparut dans la main de sa créatrice. Alors, cette dernière déclara en menaçant le scientifique :

« Vous ne pourrez rien nous faire, mais, moi, je peux exploser votre laboratoire tout en restant ici. D'ailleurs faîtes évacuer le bâtiment avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

_Je crois que, au contraire, je suis en position de le faire.

_Comment oses-tu utiliser les pouvoirs que je t'ai donnés contre moi ?! explosa-t-il alors. Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir transformée, de t'avoir offert une nouvelle vie.

_Qui a dit que je désirais une nouvelle vie ? Certes, celle-ci me plaît beaucoup, je l'avoue. Mais je pense que vous faîtes plutôt référence à la vie que vous me réservez en tant qu'arme de guerre ! Et ça, je ne peux pas vous le pardonner !

_Tu as tout à fait raison, appuya Joe. C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais aussi tout exploser. Mais le double sauvetage que j'ai effectué m'en a empêché.

_Alors, maintenant, faîtes évacuer le bâtiment, entièrement.

_Et c'est toi qui va m'y obliger ? demanda ironiquement William Xiemberg.

_Elle, non. Mais moi, oui, répondit Kenji en avançant devant Maryne.

_Ah oui ? Et comment ? J'aimerai bien voire ça !

_Couvres-moi, Maryne, chuchota le jeune homme. Vous ne devriez pas souhaiter ce qui causera votre perte. »

Alors que Maryne fut une fois de plus entourée d'une lumière dorée, son grand frère s'élança sur le vieillard. Et, lorsqu'il atteignit son but sans qu'aucun gardien ne réussisse à l'arrêter, une seconde barrière apparut autour du scientifique et de son agresseur. Là, quelque chose de surprenant se produisit : l'homme cruel et vicieux prit son émetteur et fit une alerte à la bombe pour ordonner à tout le monde de sortir du bâtiment et même vérifier s'il ne restait personne (« enfants tabous » compris). En réalité, Kenji avait pris le contrôle de l'esprit de son ennemi pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Ainsi, les horribles expériences que faisait William Xiemberg prirent fin, et tout le monde pu vivre enfin la vie qu'ils voulaient sans craindre d'être sujet d'une quelconque expérience qui ait un rapport avec les « enfants tabous ».


	8. Résumé de l'éternité

**VII- ****Résumé de l'éternité**

Longtemps après cette belle victoire, Maryne réussit à devenir le garde du corps personnel de sa sœur jumelle. En effet, cette dernière avait appris par le docteur Kaneza que son âme allait se réincarner tant que la personne qui voulait la protéger vivrait. Kenji, quant à lui, décida de devenir le médecin attitré de sa petite sœur éternelle afin de pouvoir veiller continuellement sur elle. Et Joe resta dans sa maison afin de pouvoir accueillir sa petite famille dès que cette dernière viendrait par ici. Mais, même s'ils avaient prévu tout cela, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, c'est comment allait évoluer le monde, qui seraient leurs ennemis, mais aussi quand et comment se réincarnerait Hana.

Je pourrais vous raconter la suite, mais auriez-vous le courage de lire la vie de quatre personnes qui ont vécut toute l'éternité ?


End file.
